There You Are
by Shirayuki Ann
Summary: Deg. / Aku terpaku, tidak bisa memalingkan mataku dari sepasang mata berwarna merah kecoklatan milik gadis yang tadi menabrakku./


**Gundam SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

…

**There you are**

**By Rukaga Nay**

…

**Warning : AU, Gaje (mungkin,,,), OOC (kaya'nya,,,), Typo (ada pastinya,,,)**

**Don't like? Don't read please,,,,**

…

_Sequel dari Bye, my first. Disarankan untuk baca Bye, my first sebelum baca fic ini._

…

* * *

**Chapter One : Hazel-eyed girl**

…

"Ayolah, Athrun. Masa' aku harus pergi sendirian."

Aku mendelik sebal pada pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang duduk sebelahku. Pemuda yang sudah menjadi sahabatku sejak sekolah dasar itu sedang merengek padaku. Ya, dia sedang merengek. Bayangkan seorang pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun, bertubuh setinggi seratus delapan puluh centi, merengek hanya karena aku menolak menemaninya pergi ke acara pekan budaya yang diadakan _Orb High School. _

"Kalau kau ingin pergi, pergi saja sendiri. Aku capek," jawabku sambil memindahkan _chanel_ televisi dengan remote di tanganku mencari stasiun yang menayangkan _anime_. Oh, ayolah. Aku memang sudah tujuh belas tahun tapi nggak mesti aku harus menghentikan kegemaranku nonton _anime_ bukan?

"Tapi aku tidak mau pergi sendiri, nanti kelihatannya aku niat banget ngedeketin Milly."

Aku mengangkat alis. "Lha, memang niatmu itu 'kan?"

Dearka nyengir. "Memang. Tapi aku mesti jaga image dikitlah, supaya Milly nggak ngerasa kalau aku ngebet sama dia."

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. Dearka yang ingin pendekatan sama Milly kok aku yang repot? Oh ya, Mirialia Haww alias Milly adalah salah satu anggota OSIS di OHS – Orb High School – gadis manis berambut coklat yang sudah mencuri hati sahabatku ini sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Ajak Yzak saja," ujarku sambil meluruskan kakiku yang agak pegal setelah dua jam bermain basket dengan teman-temanku pagi tadi.

"Yzak ada kencan dengan Shiho," jawab Dearka.

"Shinn?"

"Dia ada latihan karate hari ini."

"Kalau begitu kau harus pergi sendiri," jawabku sambil memperhatikan layar 36 inci di depanku yang sedang menampilkan _anime _yang bercerita tentang _shinigami_, salah satu _anime _favoritku.

"Ayolah, Athrun. Temani aku, siapa tahu di sana nanti kau ketemu seseorang." Dearka membujuk lagi.

"Siapa?" tanyaku malas.

"Lacus, dia 'kan sekolah di OHS juga."

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. "Bisa tidak kau tidak mengungkit-ungkitnya? Lacus dan aku cerita lama, kami sudah putus setahun yang lalu."

"Memang. Tapi kau masih suka padanya 'kan?"

"Dari mana kau dapat kesimpulan itu?" aku menoleh pada Dearka.

"Setelah putus dari Lacus kau tidak pacaran lagi, bahkan dekat-dekat dengan seorang gadis saja kau tidak."

Bisa-bisanya si pirang ini menyimpulkan hal itu. Memang sih aku tidak pacaran dengan gadis lain sejak putus dengan Lacus, tapi itu bukan karena aku masih menyukai Lacus. Tapi karena memang tidak ada gadis yang bisa menggetarkan hatiku. Menggetarkan hati, aku terdengar sangat romantis ya? Tapi itulah yang aku inginkan, menemukan seseorang yang bisa menggetarkan hatiku. Aku tidak ingin apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Lacus dulu terulang.

Lacus adalah anak rekan bisnis ayahku. Sejak kecil kami sudah dekat karena selain rekan bisnis, ayahku dan ayah Lacus juga berteman baik. Kami berdua bersahabat dan merasa nyaman dengan satu sama lain. Karena merasa cocok bersama kamipun berpacaran, tapi hubungan itu dengan cepat terasa hambar dan membosankan, bagiku terutama. Karena ternyata kami lebih cocok jadi sahabat daripada pasangan kekasih. Lalu kami jadi sering bertengkar bahkan hanya karena hal-hal sepele seperti sms yang tidak dibalas atau karena tidak ada yang mau mengalah saat hendak memilih film yang akan ditonton di bioskop. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk kembali menjadi sahabat. Tapi ternyata itu tidak mudah. Sahabat jadi cinta mudah saja terjadi tapi cinta jadi sahabat… yah, aku dan Lacus kurang sukses melakukannya. Setelah putus kami jadi jarang bertemu atau berbagi kabar. Hubungan kami tidak bisa kembali seperti sebelum kami pacaran.

Dulu aku salah mengartikan rasa nyaman yang kurasakan saat berada di dekat Lacus dengan rasa cinta padahal itu hanya rasa yang dimiliki seorang untuk sahabatnya. Akhirnya aku malah menyakiti hati Lacus karena gadis itu mengharapkan hal yang lebih dariku. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terulang. Aku tidak akan memulai suatu hubungan sebelum aku menemukan seseorang yang tepat. Seseorang yang menggetarkan hatiku.

"Baiklah, aku pergi." Ujarku sambil berdiri. Dearka menatap bingung melihat perubahan sikapku.

"Kau benar-benar ingin ketemu Lacus ya?"

"Bisa jadi," jawabku sok misterius. Tapi sebenarnya aku memang ingin bertemu gadis berambut merah muda itu, karena sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar belum bisa melupakan nona Clyne itu ya?" Dearka menatapku ingin tahu.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu seraya berlalu menuju kamarku untuk berganti pakaian.

…

Suasana sudah ramai saat aku dan Dearka memasuki pintu masuk utama OHS. Karena hari memang sudah beranjak siang dan lagi hari ini adalah puncak acara sekaligus hari terakhir pekan budaya OHS.

Aku memerhatikan sekeliling, puluhan stan didirikan di halaman depan OHS. Masing-masing menawarkan berbagai barang mulai dari makanan dan minuman, aksesoris, kaos, bahkan aku melihat sebuah stanyang menawarkan ramalan kartu tarot. Benar-benar beragam.

"Ini bahkan lebih ramai dari pekan budaya sekolah kita," ujar Dearka.

"Sepertinya begitu," sahutku sambil membaca buku acara yang tadi kudapat saat membeli tiket masuk ternyata ada nama Lacus tertulis di dalamnya sebagai salah satu pengisi acara. Aku harus menonton penampilannya.

Aku menoleh hendak memberitahu Dearka kalau aku ingin langsung ke aula siapa tahu aku bisa menemui Lacus di _backstage_ sebelum ia tampil. Tapi ternyata pemuda itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku sekeliling mencari sosok tinggi berkulit gelap itu.

Itu dia. Berdiri di depan sebuah stan yang menjual _takoyaki_, dan tidak sendirian. Dearka sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis berseragam OHS – kemeja putih dengan rok selutut bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna hitam-merah – yang kukenali sebagai Milly, gadis yang membuat Dearka menggeretku kemari.

Ck! Dasar! Setelah berhasil membuatku merelakan hari mingguku untuk menemaninya, sekarang Dearka malah mengabaikanku.

Aku melangkah menuju sebuah stan yang menjual minuman. Mungkin segelas minuman dingin bisa meredakan rasa sebalku pada Dearka.

…

Aku baru saja keluar dari stan minuman dengan membawa segelas _ice capucinno_ di tanganku saat seseorang menambrakku dan membuat minuman di tanganku tumpah dan sebagian besar mengenai kaos dan celana jeans yang kupakai.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong," ujarku kesal sambil menarik bagian bawah kaos putihku yang kini berubah warna menjadi kecoklatan.

"Maaf."

Terdengar kata itu diucapkan berulang-ulang. Aku mengangkat mataku dari kaosku yang kemungkinan besar tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi itu, dan menatap orang yang menabrakku. Ternyata orang itu seorang gadis yang memakai seragam yang sama seperti Milly, itu artinya gadis ini juga siswi OHS. Sebuah sapu tangan terulur padaku.

"Aku tadi terburu-buru sampai tidak memerhatikan jalan,"ucap gadis yang belum bisa kulihat wajahnya itu karena sedari tadi dia terus membungkuk sambil meminta maaf. Hanya rambut berwarna pirangnya yang bisa kulihat, yang mengingatkanku pada bunga matahari. Kuambil sapu tangan yang disodorkan padaku itu dan langsung kugunakan untuk melap perutku yang terkena tumpahan capucinno. Untung saja tadi aku membeli _ice capucinno_ bukan _hot capucinno_.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahutku. Tidak tega juga rasanya memarahi gadis itu, karena sepertinya dia benar-benar merasa menyesal.

"Terima kasih," ucap gadis itu. dan gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya hingga pandangan kami bertemu.

_Deg_.

Aku terpaku, tidak bisa memalingkan mataku dari sepasang mata berwarna merah kecoklatan milik gadis yang tadi menabrakku.

"Ah, kaosmu..."

Kata-kata itu menyadarkanku, membuatku mengarahkan pandanganku pada kaos putih yang kini memiliki noda berbentuk lingkaran besar di bagian bawahnya. Aku tersenyum kecut. Sepertinya setelah ini aku harus mampir ke stan yang menjual kaos.

"Pakai ini."

Gadis yang menambrakku menyodorkan sebuah kaos berwarna merah yang masih terbungkus plastik padaku. Aku kembali menatap gadis itu.

"Mungkin tidak sebagus kaosmu tapi lebih baik daripada kau berjalan-jalan memakai kaos kotor bukan?" gadis itu tersenyum canggung.

"Terima kasih," aku mengambil kaos yang disodorkan padaku.

"Tunggu sebentar," ujar gadis itu. Kemudian ia melangkah masuk ke stanminuman tempat tadi aku membeli _ice capucinno_ dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan segelas _ice capucinno _di tangannya.

Aku tersenyum geli. Jadi, dia menyuruhku menunggu untuk itu.

"Ini _ice capucinno_-mu."

Aku mengambil gelas plastik yang disodorkan padaku itu.

"Kau bahkan mengganti minumanku," ujarku.

"Tentu saja. Aku yang menabrakmu jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab." Sahut gadis itu.

"Tanggung jawab ya?"

"Iya. Kita harus mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang sudah kita lakukan," jawab gadis itu tegas. Yang membuatku langsung kagum padanya.

"Ah, aku harus pergi." Ujarnya. "Sekali lagi maaf sudah menabrakmu," ucapnya sambil membungkuk dalam sekali lagi. Dan setelah itu ia langsung berlari meninggalkanku yang bahkan belum sempat menanyakan namanya.

…

Aula sudah penuh sesak saat aku melangkahkan kakiku memasukinya. Musik yang menghentak memenuhi telingaku. Aku menoleh ke panggung, sebuah band sedang memainkan lagu _the beginning_ milik _One Ok Rock._ Aku kembali melangkah mencari posisi yang bagus agar dapat melihat jelas ke arah panggung. Awalnya aku ingin pergi ke _backstage _untuk menemui Lacus tapi saat kulihat gadis itu sedang asik berbicara serius dengan seorang pemuda berambut coklat, aku mengurungkan niatku.

Aku menatap lurus ke depan ke arah panggung. Milly berdiri di tengah-tengah panggung, menyapa penonton dengan gaya seperti seorang pembawa acara professional. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari keberadaan Dearka, pemuda itu pasti ada di sini. Tapi yang kutemukan malah gadis berambut pirang yang tadi menabrakku. Kulihat gadis itu sedang bercanda dengan seseorang. Tunggu, aku ingat rambut coklat itu. bukankah itu pemuda yang berbicara dengan Lacus tadi.

Sorakan penonton mengembalikan pandanganku ke panggung. Lacus tengah berdiri diatas panggung bersiap menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Gadis itu nampak terkejut saat mata biru pucatnya melihatku, tapi hanya sebentar kemudian ia tersenyum padaku. Entah mengapa senyum Lacus hari ini terasa berbeda. Ataukah hanya perasaanku karena sudah lama tidak melihatnya. Entahlah.

Lacus mulai menyanyi, suara merdunya langsung membius penonton termasuk aku. Tapi aku menyadari sesuatu, berkali-kali Lacus menatap ke arah yang sama. Aku mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu, ternyata pemuda berambut coklat tadi. Aku tersenyum, sepertinya Lacus sudah menemukan seseorang yang mengisi hatinya.

Sebuah tepukan membuatku menoleh. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

Dearka berdiri di sebelahku.

"Kau yang menghilang duluan," aku mendengus sebal. Melihat dearka membuat kekesalanku kembali muncul.

"Maaf, tadi aku melihat Milly. Makanya…"

"Tidak perlu dijelaskan aku mengerti," sahutku.

"Lacus semakin cantik saja ya," guman Dearka. Matanya menatap Lacus yang sedang menghormat pada penonton.

"Selalu, setiap harinya." Sahutku.

"Apa kau tidak merasa sayang melepaskannya?" Dearka menoleh padaku.

"Kami lebih cocok berteman," jawabku.

"Benarkah? Kukira kau kemari untuk mendapatkannya lagi."

Aku menggeleng. "Aku kemari untuk menemanimu," jawabku. "Lagipula sepertinya Lacus sudah memiliki seseorang."

"Eh? Jadi Lacus sudah punya pacar?"

"Sepertinya, aku belum bertanya langsung pada orangnya."

"Sayang sekali," Dearka mendesah.

"Hei, bukankah kau mengejar Milly?" aku menatap Dearka bingung.

"Aku berkata untukmu, sayang sekali Lacus sudah punya pacar kau jadi tidak punya kesempatan lagi," jelas Dearka.

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. "Harus berapa kali kubilang aku dan Lacus sudah tamat. Dan tidak ada keinginan dariku atau Lacus untuk memulai lagi. Kami hanya berteman sekarang." Kataku tegas.

…

Gadis pirang itu terlihat berjalan canggung ke tengah panggung. Bukankah seharusnya setelah ini yang tampil band bernama _Gold? _Segera kubuka buku acara di tanganku untuk memastikan, memang benar pengisi acara seharusnya adalah band _gold. _Tapi kenapa malah gadis pirang itu yang tampil.

Gadis itu nampak sangat gugup saat mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang diletakkan di tengah panggung. Gadis itu menoleh sebentar ke belakang, mungkin pada teman-temannya. Tapi saat berbalik tatapannya terlihat sedih dan terluka. Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?

Mata hazel itu kembali menyapu sekeliling aula. Lalu berhenti tepat ke arahku.

_Deg!_

Tatapan kami bertemu, hazel dan emerald. Sekali lagi aku terpaku, tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari mata itu. Mata merah kecoklatan yang menatapku itu nampak bingung dan takut. Membuatku ingin berada di sisinya mengusir kebingungan dan ketakutan itu dari mata indah itu.

Sudut-sudut bibirku terangkat membentu senyum. Senyum yang kutujukan untuk menyemangati gadis itu. aku mengangguk pelan padanya, seolah berkata : 'tidak apa-apa.'

Dan sepertinya kata-kataku itu sampai padanya karena sesaat kemudian gadis itu mulai memetik gitarnya dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

_Tears Drops On My Guitar_? Sebuah lagu dari_ Taylor Swift, _sebuah lagu yang menceritakan tentang perasaan sakit hati seorang gadis karena pemuda yang dicintainya mencintai gadis lain. Mungkinkah…?

Gadis itu tersenyum padaku setelah ia menyelesaikan lagunya. Senyum terima kasih sepertinya. Tapi yang lebih penting aku bisa melihat kelegaan di mata hazelnya. Seketika bermunculan banyak pertanyaan di benakku tentang gadis yang memiliki mata sewarna kulit kemiri itu.

…

_**fin**_

…

* * *

This fic for **C, Ojou** en **mrs. Zala** yang minta dibikinin _sequel_-nya _Bye, my first_. Nih, saya bikinin yang _multichap_ lagi,,, semoga kalian suka,,,

Please give respon for my fic,,,

See ya,,,

Nay *_*


End file.
